The PotterMalfoy love story
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Bajo las sábanas se esconde el secreto más grande de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Regalo de cumpleaños para Perla Negra.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta dividida en drabbles. En total son 19 y fueron escritos como regalo de cumpleaños para Perla_Negra. **

**Nena eres lo mejor que le ha pasado al fandom en español, feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más. Espero que te gusten los Drabbles Perlita. **

_**¡Mil gracias a Loyle por betearmelos! **_

**The Potter-Malfoy love story**

Se apoyó en un muro, se sentía mareado y cansado.

-Ríndanse, Harry Potter ha muertor- escuchó una voz sisear, resonando en las paredes y en los rostros de las personas que veía caminando por los pasillos.

No entendía la voz, le sonaba familiar, pero estaba tan aturdido que no le hallaba sentido a nada.

-Salgan, su héroe ha muertor-¿Qué era esa voz, qué estaba pasando? Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, volviendo los latidos sumamente dolorosos.

Trató de conectar su cerebro con el resto del mundo. Y vio rostros de personas conocidas. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws, McGonagall, Flitwick, Granger, Weasley's, Longbottom...

-Ríndanse, Harry Potter ha muerto- su mente se desconectó de nuevo. Y lo único que había en su cerebro era el eco de la voz siseante repitiendo una y otra vez que Potter estaba muerto.

Sus ojos buscaron nuevamente a los Gryffindors y lo vio en sus rostros, era cierto.

Cayó de rodillas, ¿era cierto?

Esperó a que la muchedumbre saliera del castillo y, siendo sigiloso, salió tras ellos, moviéndose ágilmente para no ser reconocido hasta que lo vio, en manos del semigigante. El cuerpo inerte de Potter. De su némesis. Qué absurdo sonaba ahora eso en su mente. "Su némesis", cuando el verdadero enemigo de Potter había logrado arrancarle la vida.

-Harry está muerto...

-Potter ha muerto...

-Murió.....

-Hemos perdido....

Escuchó murmullos a su alrededor. Nadie gritaba, nadie entraba en pánico, las voces en verdad parecían comentarios que escapaban de los labios de sus dueños sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pero, para Draco, eran como si fueran gritos y volvió su mirada al semigigante, cargando el cuerpo de Potter, vio la asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo en la cara del Señor sscuro y los murmullos y Potter muerto.... Se sentía caer mareado, era demasiado, era demasiado. Potter estaba muerto y, por ende, Draco condenado de por vida. De repente, el rostro pálido de Potter está ante él y abre sus enormes ojos verdes, pero están vacíos...

-¡Estás muerto Malfoy!-siseó la voz de Potter.

Draco se despertó con un sonoro jadeo, sentado en la cama. Su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. Los ojos vacíos... El cuerpo inerte... La voz siseante...

̶ ¿Draco?-lo llama su amante abrazándolo. ̶¿Otra pesadilla?- No puede hablar, sabe que si abre la boca se echará a llorar, ya ha pasado antes-. Estoy vivo, Draco̶ -dijo besándole el hombro vivo y estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo- siguió sin dejar de repartir besos por todo lo que sus labios alcanzaran.

La respiración de Draco volvió poco a poco a la normalidad. Poco a poco Harry lo fue recostando nuevamente sobre la cama hasta tenerlo acomodado nuevamente a su lado. Le abrazó para luego besarle, lentamente, sin prisa, calmando al rubio con su presencia, con su calor, con su amor. Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó, sintiendo como poco a poco caía nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

**TBC...**


	2. Drabble 2

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*2

Harry se arqueó tanto en la cama que pensó que esta vez sí se quebraría la columna, pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era ese estallido de placer que le estaba recorriendo de pies a cabeza. Volviendo loco, llevándolo al nirvana y luego escuchar el gruñido de Draco sobre él, acompañándolo en el limbo del orgasmo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos y con sonrisas satisfechas, brazos y piernas enredados unos con otros. El sueño se los llevó contentos.

Y nuevamente tuvo esa sensación, como si estuviera bajo el agua por mucho tiempo y finalmente era libre de poder dar la primera bocanada de aire. Como si su espíritu volviera a su cuerpo. Pero no se movió. Algo le decía que se estuviera quieto. Sintiendo una fría y delicada mano buscar su pulso. Estaba vivo y ahora ella lo sabía.

-¿Esta Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts?-preguntó y Harry sintió un rayo de esperanza-¿Esta mi hijo vivo?

Harry asintió imperceptiblemente, pero ella lo vio.

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó Narcissa-¡Mi hijo está muerto!- y rompió en llanto. Harry abrió los ojos asombrado. Los mortifagos estaban a su alrededor junto con Voldemort, pero nadie lo estaba mirando a él, sino algo a su derecha, Harry volteó la mirada y vio a Draco tirado en el suelo mirándolo con expresión vacía y una piscina de  
sangre rodeándole. Draco estaba muerto.

-¡No!-gritó Harry sentándose. Sintió fuertes brazos rodearle y susurros en su cuello.

-Vamos Harry, tranquilo. Yo estoy bien. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿recuerdas? Estamos bien los dos. Estamos vivos y juntos. Tranquilo mi león- susurraba Draco esparciendo besos a todo el cuerpo de Harry a su alcance.

Harry seguía jadeando. No podía recuperarse, la mirada vacía de Draco, el charco de sangre.... Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla.

De los dos, Harry sentía que las peores pesadillas eran las de él. Era el _karma_. Ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto hacer lo correcto para que sus conciencias los dejaran dormir en paz.

-Te amor-susurró Draco para luego besarlo.

-Yo también te amo- susurró sobre los labios del rubio.

**TBC...**


	3. Drabble 3

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*3

Sintió la escurridiza lengua penetrarlo, y se sintió descontrolado. Quería llorar, reír, gritar, pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran pequeños gemidos.

La lengua de Draco entraba y salía, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos, sus testículos y finalmente le masturbaban con lentitud.

Harry no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y empujaba hacia delante para enterrarse en la mano de Draco y hacia atrás para que la lengua de Draco se enterrara más en él.

-Dracodracodraco-gemía pidiendo, necesitando. Sintió la sonrisa del rubio y le pareció ridículo el hecho de que alguien sonriera mientras le cogía con la lengua.

-¿Listo mi león?-preguntó alineando su miembro a la entrada bien lubricada de Harry.

-Si no entras YA, no respondo por mis actos- dijo meneando el trasero. Draco rió ante este gesto y no se hizo de rogar. Lo penetró con lentitud, pero con firmeza. Harry soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el miembro de rubio estaba completamente dentro de él. Por Merlín que eran perfectos el uno con el otro. Era como si los hubieran creado como dos piezas de rompecabezas que se alineaban a la perfección.

El ritmo de las estocadas aumentaba al igual que la pálida mano que masturbaba a Harry, el cual soltaba gemidos sin pudor, a Draco le encantaba arrancarle sonidos. Ya fueran gritos, gemidos, quejas, confesiones de amor.... Cerró los ojos sintiendo oleadas de placer recorrerle, cada vez que el miembro de Draco le rozaba la próstata. Ayudado con las manos busco el cuello de Draco y lo jaló para envolverse en un intenso beso. Bocas se unieron y sus lenguas comenzaron un suave baile, no se estaban concentrando mucho en el beso, solo necesitaban más el uno del otro. Los gemidos se ahogaban dentro de las bocas, la saliva comenzaba a deslizarse por las barbillas de ambos. Un poco más, solo un poco más.

Los movimientos de Draco se volvieron algo erráticos. Ambos estaban tan cerca. Mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio, Harry se corrió conteniendo a duras penas un grito, Draco le siguió, mordiéndole el labio superior.

Abrió los ojos, y vio que estaba recostado en el pecho pálido de su amado. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido. Repartió besos por todo el pecho y Draco le abrazó con fuerza.

Harry le mordió cariñosamente un pezón y los brazos le soltaron. Con lentitud salió de la cama y tomó la primera varita que vio, colocada en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Lanzó hechizos limpiadores en ambos, dos veces. Uno nunca podía estar muy seguro, más cuando la varita que tomó era la de Draco y no la suya.

-Aún es temprano- dijo Draco recostado en la cama apartando las sábanas y mostrando su cuerpo en toda su gloria. Harry tragó seco. Después de tantos años juntos el deseo por ese pálido y esbelto cuerpo no disminuía en lo más mínimo.

-Me tengo que ir. Recuerda que hoy Lily cumple 10 años y Molly le tiene una cena especial en la madriguera- dijo vistiéndose. Rehuyendo a la mirada de Draco, como siempre hacia cuando hablaban de sus familias.

-¿No estoy invitado?- preguntó con sonrisa sardónica.

-Estaba yo invitado a la gala de aniversarios de boda tuyo con Astoria- respondió un poco más brusco de lo que quería.

Draco soltó un suspiro cansado y se puso de pie para vestirse también. Harry se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

-Te amo-susurró para luego desaparecer. Odiaba tener que alejarse de Draco, pero ambos tenían que cumplir con sus responsabilidades, como padres, esposos y Aurores.


	4. Drabble 4

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*4

-¡Tío Draco!-gritó Lily al verle llegar al patio donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Odio que lo llame así- escuchó decir a Ronald Weasley.

Draco le sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña?- preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues ya no tan pequeña- respondió sacándole la lengua-  
¡El próximo año voy a Hogwarts!- dijo dando saltitos de emoción.

-Tío Draco, ¿Scorpius no vino?-preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el punto donde Draco había aparecido, como esperando a que su hijo apareciera de repente.

Draco estuvo a punto de responder cuando vio que el ceño fruncido se convertía en una amplia sonrisa. No tuvo ni que voltear su mirada. Era obvio que Scorpius había llegado junto con Astoria.

Se preguntó no por primera vez si su hijo y Albus tenían una relación más allá de la amistad. Y entonces vio a  
Harry, hablando amenamente con Arthur Weasley, y su cerebro se desconectó por un momento. Harry siempre lucía increíble en esos pantalones de mezclilla que le redondeaban muy bien ese apetitoso trasero. Sintió una corriente de deseo recorrerle.

-Tío Draco- le llamó Lily. Draco volvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Scorpius tiene tu regalo-dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eh! Tío Draco! ¿Un partido de Quidditch? -gritó James saliendo con escoba en mano, junto a él Fred y Hugo Weasley. La mirada de Harry se posó inmediatamente en él, notándolo por primera vez.

Draco le sonrío con arrogancia No esperaba en serio que faltara al cumpleaños de su ahijada. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía a punto de protestar.

-No, lo siento James- dijo cuando el chico se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo- tengo que ir a trabajar, ya sabes que cuando tu padre está libre yo soy el remplazo.

James lucia algo decepcionado, pero aún así asintió y corrió hacia Albus.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Tórtolos! ¡Juguemos!

Draco sonrió mirando a los jóvenes formar equipos y discutir posiciones. Rápidamente localizo Astoria hablando con Fleur Weasley. Sintió una mano en su hombro y supo que era Harry.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?- pidió, y sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia la casa.

Draco le siguió sonriendo a duras penas a todos los Weasley que se encontraba en su paso. Cuando entraron a la casa Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras... Así que iban a una de las habitaciones ¿eh? Eso podía ser interesante.

-¡Draco! - llamó Ginny saliendo de la cocina con dulce en mano-¡Llegaste! Harry dijo que no ibas a poder venir.

¡Típico Harry! Fue todo lo que pudo pensar al respecto.

-Solo vine un segundo a saludar a Lily, tengo que regresar al trabajo-explicó.

-¡Draco!- gritó Harry desde alguna habitación y la mirada de Ginny parecía encenderse. Draco siempre tenía la sospecha de que la pelirroja sabía algo, o al menos lo intuía.

Sin decir nada más subió las escaleras hasta encontrar al moreno recostado en una de las puertas.

Entraron a la habitación, la cual fue cerrada y silenciada. Una corriente de excitación le recorrió.

Por eso es que Harry odiaba que asistiera a eventos de la familia Potter-Weasley. Siempre que lo veía rodeado de su familia, llevándose bien y siendo querido por sus hijos, se excitaba hasta el punto de necesitar tener a Draco donde fuera, pero YA. Y eso era algo que no debería sentir en momentos como el nacimiento de tu hija, el cumpleaños de tus hijos o la boda de uno de tus cuñados.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti.... - escucharon las voces cantar desde la ventana, aunque a decir verdad, Draco podía verlos en el patio, todos reunidos y Lily en el medio sonriéndole al enorme dulce. Soltó un fuerte gemido, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía en ese momento. Nadie se imagina si quiera... A menos que alguien mirara específicamente a esa ventana. Si no nunca sabrán que Harry se lo cogía fuertemente contra la ventana, mientras que abajo, le cantaban el cumpleaños a su ahijada.


	5. Drabble 5

*_*_*_*_*_*_*5

-Hola Draco.

El rubio levantó la mirada del informe.

-Hola Ginny- saludo y volvió a sus informes.

-Le traje almuerzo a Harry, supe que van a trabajar hasta tarde así que mejor que este bien alimentado-dijo para luego soltar una risilla.

Draco le sonrió con amabilidad. Y decidió mejor no decir nada con respecto al trabajar hasta tarde. Harry no le había dicho nada a él.

-Draco el expediente de... -cayó al notar la "grata" compañía de Draco. No odiaba a la pelirroja, simplemente no le agradaba, al fin y al cabo es la mujer que mantiene a Harry alejado de él. Suspiró mentalmente, eso no era del todo cierto. Ambos contribuían a esa situación. Y por eso se recordaba que Ginny había hecho más por él que él por ella. Le sonrío con amabilidad a la pelirroja y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ginny te trajo almuerzo- dijo Draco mirando nuevamente su escritorio, moviendo papeles y fingiendo estar muy ocupado.

-Pasa- fue todo lo que dijo y ambos Gryffindor entraron a la oficina del jefe de Aurores. Sintió el hechizo silenciador. Su mente se desconectó por un momento. Sus ojos grises mirando a la nada y su mente en blanco.

Parpadeó y rápidamente tomó su capa del respaldar del asiento y se fue. Él ya sabía lo que sucedería en esa oficina. Ella siempre hacía lo mismo cuando Harry anunciaba que trabajaría hasta tarde con Draco. Era como su forma retorcida de asquear al rubio de solo pensar que Harry la tomó a ella antes que a él, o su forma de meter cargo de conciencia en su esposo. Cualquiera de las dos, siempre funcionaba. Esa noche si es que trabajan hasta tarde, no se dejaría tocar por Harry.

Suspiró, mejor era no quedarse hasta tarde e ir a casa a la hora de la cena. Sabía que si se quedaba caería en los brazos de Harry de todas formas.


	6. Drabble 6

*_*_*_*_*6

Toby no entendía la situación, pero él no estaba allí para entender. Él estaba allí para atender al amo Draco y su amigo Harry, como lo había hecho desde que compraron ese apartamento 11 años atrás.

Toby aparecía en el apartamento todos los días a limpiar y les hacía el almuerzo cuando el amo Draco anunciaba que irían o la cena. Si se quedaban a dormir les hacía el desayuno.

Algunas veces Toby pensaba que el amo Draco y el señor Harry hacían una bonita pareja, pero después se castigaba ante ese pensamiento porque el amo Draco estaba casado con la señora Astoria y el señor Harry con la señora Ginny. Ellos solo eran amigos, se decía Toby cada mañana que los encontraba envueltos en un apretado abrazo, desnudos, bajo las sabanas.

Hoy solo fue el amo Draco al apartamento almorzar. Toby sabía que a su amo le gustaba comer en paz y eso nunca lo conseguía comiendo en algún restaurante o en la oficina.  
Pero sobre todo, Toby sabía que al amo le gustaba comer en paz con su amigo Harry. Tomados de la mano, hablando de cosas triviales, de los casos actuales, dándose cortos besos de vez en cuando y alimentándose uno al otro con los postres. Algunas veces, si tenían tiempo tomaban una siesta, cuando era así Toby entraba a la habitación dos horas después para despertarlos y que llegaran a tiempo al trabajo. Y como siempre los encontraba desnudos en un apretado abrazo bajo las sábanas.

Hoy por primera vez en esos 11 años, el amo Draco comió solo y a Toby no le gustó. Se abstuvo de servir los platos favoritos del señor Harry, para evitar más enojo en el rostro de su amo. Ese día por primera vez, Toby odió al señor Harry por estar casado con alguien más y no poder estar allí haciendo feliz a su amo.

**TBC....**


	7. Drabble 7

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*7

Scorpius y Albus eran los que más sufrían con las misiones de sus padres. Siendo Harry Potter el jefe de Aurores y Draco Malfoy el segundo al mando, tuvieron que ganarse sus puestos a punta de misiones peligrosas y casi imposibles. Ambos eran adictos a la adrenalina, y aún siendo el más alto rango del departamento de Aurores, seguían metiendo su cuchara en misiones peligrosas.

Desde aquella vez cuando los niños tenían tan solo cinco años y sus padres regresaron de una misión casi muertos. Astoria y Ginny intercambiaban hijos. Cuando Harry y Draco se iban de misión por más de dos días, Albus dormía con Scorpius en la mansión Malfoy hasta que los Aurores regresaran, o sino Scorpius dormía con los Potter hasta el regreso de su padre. Era necesaria la compañía del otro en esos momentos difíciles. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts todos pensaron que los chicos estarían bien, no tenían por qué enterarse de las misiones de los Aurores, hasta que apareció en el periódico la misión más reciente de sus padres que casi les costó la vida nuevamente.

Aquel día padre e hijo se gritaron por igual, y al final los hijos ganaron. No le ocultarían otra misión a Scorpius y Albus. Y cuando acabaran la misión los irían a visitar a ellos, primero que a nadie.

Aún así, ellos tenían una informante, Penélope, la asistente de Draco y Harry, siempre le mandaba lechuzas informándoles cuando sus padres ya habían atrapado al malo, en qué momento iban a regresar a casa y cuando se extendía una misión. Penélope siempre tranquilizaba a los niños, porque le parecía una maldad dejarlos en agonía cuando ella podía hacer algo para calmarlos.

Ese sábado mientras los Potter-Malfoy almorzaban en Hogsmeade. Costumbre que adquirieron siempre que Harry y Draco estaban en misiones largas. Les extraño a Scorpius y Albus el anunció de la tía Astoria informando de que sus padres se quedaban una semana más en Marruecos porque aún no habían logrado atrapar a los criminales. Se miraron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada. Al terminar el almuerzo regresaron a Hogwarts con pasos lentos y al llegar a la habitación de Albus, releyeron la carta de Penélope que recibieron hace 2 días atrás.

_Chicos,_

La misión ya fue completada, sus padres atraparon a los malos y ambos están ilesos. Así que no se preocupen. Según está todo arreglado regresarán en un par de días.

Penélope.

-No es la primera vez, Albus- dijo Scorpius acostándose en la cama.

-Lo sé- contestó el moreno con la mirada perdida.

-Vamos, no pienses en eso, tenemos que estudiar para nuestros TIMOS-dijo Scorpius dándole un leve empujón a su amigo.

Albus le devolvió el empujón sonriendo. Scorpius suspiró mentalmente, su amigo aún no estaba listo para llegar a la misma conclusión que él había llegado hace ya 3 años.


	8. Drabble 8

*_*_*_*_*_*8

-Hasta cuando.

-¿Hasta cuándo qué?

-James ya se graduó de Hogwarts, Albus y Scorpius están en su sexto año. Lily…

-Es solo una niña. No puedo Draco así que para.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento Toby tocó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-Oh, el amo Draco está despierto. Toby lo siente amo, Toby pensaba que estaban dormidos.

-No importa Toby, hoy no dormimos-dijo Harry con tranquilidad-¿Ya es hora?

El elfo asintió y se retiró.

Draco miró su reloj y comprobó que de hecho faltaba aún media hora para que regresaran al trabajo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Toby había mentido, solo porque los escuchó discutir. Se puso de pie y se colocó una bata. Apostaba todo su oro a que Toby estaba en la cocina castigándose por eso. Mejor detenerlo, Harry odiaba que los elfos se castigaran.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-A la cocina.

-Draco…

-Déjalo. No hablaremos del tema. No por nada llevamos 15 años siendo amantes- dejó la puerta abierta, temía que inconscientemente la fuera cerrar con fuerza y solo haría que Harry pensara que estaba enojado.

No era enojo, era decepción. ¿Hasta cuándo iban ambos a seguir con ese juego? ¿Hasta cuándo iban a regresar cada noche a los brazos de mujeres que querían y respetaban, pero no amaban? ¿Hasta cuándo iban a robarle horas al día y un par de noches a los meses para estar juntos sin apuro, amándose?

A este paso sus hijos ya estarían casados y con nietos. O tal vez será un secreto que se llevarán a la tumba.


	9. Drabble 9

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*9

James no quería ser Auror. Él estaba más interesado en criaturas mágicas. Pasar dos años con el tío Charlie le reafirmo eso. No se concentraría solo en dragones por supuesto que no, él se expandiría a todas las criaturas mágicas.

Al principio era solo soñar con aquellos bichos extraños de los que hablaba tía Luna, en sus sueños, él era un gran explorador que descubría animales insólitos que nadie conocía. Nadie sabía que una vez al mes él salía a comer helado con la tía Luna y le contaba de sus sueños y ella siempre le ponía nombre a esos animales que él pensaba no existían.

A medida que fue creciendo, escondía los libros de animales mágicos y no mágicos, criaturas y demás que Hagrid y la tía Luna les enviaba. Cuando los leía cambia la cobertura del libro por una de Quidditch o de historias de Aurores.

Hogwarts mejoró bastante cuando entró a su tercer año, solo por el simple hecho de que al fin podía dar cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Ese año también fue escogido como buscador de su equipo. Su madre había estado tan contenta que hasta ya auguraba otro Potter más al salón de la fama.

James no quería ser jugador profesional de Quidditch. Cierto, había sido divertido jugarlo y ser capitán. Pero cuando le ofrecieron jugar para las Arpías o los Cannon, James solo pensaba en irse a Rumanía con su tío o a Francia con Hagrid, tal vez escribirle a la tía Luna y embarcarse en una de sus aventuras.

Por suerte sus padres lo amaban y nunca lo forzaron a ser Auror o jugador profesional de Quidditch. Cuando aquella tarde de su graduación mientras que todos hablaban en la comida de celebración, James se puso de pie. Todos se callaron y le miraron, con brillos en los ojos, con muecas de burla (sus primos y hermanos), con orgullo James anunció que quería especializarse en criaturas mágicas. Es imposible recordar que pasó después, pero el sudor frío de los nervios se detuvo y de allí solo recuerda abrazos, planes gritados por cada uno de los miembros de la familia hacia qué lugares ir y donde comenzar. Cada vez que piensa en ese día, recuerda el suspiro de alivio que soltó y la sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

A pesar de que no era Auror ni le interesaba remotamente, si le gustaba visitar a su padre a la oficina. Escuchar sus historias. Con el paso de los años su papá le contaba las más peligrosas. James no se asustaba con eso. En su mente, y aunque sabía que era una tontería, su papá era invencible. Aún a sus 20 años lo seguía pensando.

Tocó la puerta y Draco le abrió. James le abrazó con una amplia sonrisa. Sabía, aunque nadie se lo hubiera dicho, que la razón por la cual su papá era invencible era aquel hombre de cabello casi blanco. El tío Draco hacía a su papá inmortal, más fuerte, le hacía feliz y por eso James siempre le estimaría sin importar lo que la parte Weasley de su familia dijera.

A pesar de su mala memoria, James nunca olvidaría la noche, cuando tenía apenas dos años de edad, en el que el tío Draco salvo la vida de su padre.

Los habían atacado en la casa, tipos locos que pensaban que podían atacar al grandioso Harry Potter en su propio hogar. El Auror de turno era Draco y apareció justo cuando los hechizos de protección habían sido derribados. Hechizos volaban por todas partes, él solo veía la luz bajo la pequeña rendija de la puerta. Su madre lo había ocultado en un armario y lo tenía encerrado con hechizos protectores. Escuchaba gritos, insultos, hechizos invocados. Él era tan pequeño, se sentía morir del miedo, pero nunca gritó, ni llamó a sus papas, se quedó callado en el armario llorando silenciosamente y esperando a que todo acabara pronto.

Sintió que la puerta temblaba, alguien lo había encontrado. Su respiración se agitó, miró a su alrededor y encontró una escoba, pensó en golpear a quien fuera con ella y correr rápidamente para escapar. Cuando la puerta se abrió James quedó momentáneamente cegado por la luz de la habitación, que era un fuerte contraste con la oscuridad del armario, pero aún así golpeó al tipo con la escoba.

-¡Auch! James-dijo el hombre sobándose el estómago, bueno tal vez no lo había golpeado sino más bien arremetido con la escoba, pero vamos que solo tenía dos años. Solía decir cada vez que el tío Draco contaba como conoció a James por primera vez.

Draco lo tomó en brazos, le explicó quien era y lo llevó escalera abajo, hasta que escucharon el grito desgarrador de una Ginny muy embarazada.

Bajaron rápidamente y esa imagen nunca se borró de la mente de James. Su padre en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre. Draco colocó a James en manos de su madre y le dijo que se lo llevará a casa de la abuela. Pero su mamá estaba en shock y no se movió, James se quedó cayado e inmóvil en sus manos, no queriendo sacar a su madre del transe y así poder ver a su padre.

Con una serie de movimientos de varitas y hechizos, la sangre desapareció, era como si volviera nuevamente al cuerpo de su padre. Draco llamó por la red a San Mungo y luego la casa estuvo llena de mucha gente en batas blancas y Aurores.

Ginny entregó a James a manos de Draco y se fue con los hombres de batas blancas. Draco se fue a la cocina con él y le hizo el mejor chocolate caliente de la historia del mundo, ¡con cinco malvas pequeñas! Después de eso no recuerda más, años después comprendió que Draco había puesto algo en su chocolate para que durmiera. Lo que si recuerda es despertar al escuchar la voz de su madre, fingió seguir dormido.

-Gracias Malfoy.

-Por nada, es un buen chico.

-Cuando está dormido-dijo ella riendo un poco. James frunció el ceño ante esa mentira. Él siempre se portaba bien- Tu esposa también está embarazada ¿cierto?

-Sí, dentro de un mes dicen que dará a luz. ¿Cómo esta Potter?

-Bien, todo bien. Dicen los medimagos que gracias a ti Harry está vivo. Gracias Draco-nunca había escuchado esa suave voz de su madre ser dirigida a alguien que no fuera de la familia.

Desde ese día el señor Malfoy se convirtió en tío Draco para James, si madre usaba esa voz era porque él era de la familia y después de todo su padre estaba vivo gracias a él. Siempre gracias a él.


	10. Drabble 10

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*10

Harry nunca entendió porque James llamaba a Draco tío. Siempre que cenaban y contaba cómo le fue durante el día y mencionaba al aruror Malfoy, que ni compañero suyo era. James le decía "¿Quién? ¿El tío Draco?" Como corrigiéndole. Ginny fruncía el ceño y Harry solo sonreía pensando que eran tonterías de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo el ataque a su casa solo había sido hace unas semanas y posiblemente eran efectos secundarios del susto que se llevó. Meses después el "tío Draco" se convirtió en su compañero, Kingsley pensaba que si el rubio ese ya llevaba 3 veces salvándole la vida en misiones, mejor que se hicieran compañeros. No era que el ministro tuviera que meterse en asuntos como ese, pero asumió que los Weasley tenían que estar hostigándolos con la seguridad de Harry.

No le dio importancia, a estas alturas, Malfoy y él no se llevaban tan mal, pero el día en que nació Albus y Malfoy fue a visitarlo con su pequeño Scorpius, Harry sintió que se mareaba de la ternura y Malfoy dejó de ser Malfoy y se convirtió en Draco. A partir de ese momento, no le importó que James le llamara tío, que saltara de alegría cada vez que le veía y que cuando tenía pesadillas, pedía ver al "tío Draco" para que le diera chocolate caliente. Al parecer ni Ginny, ni Harry eran capaces de hacerlo tan bien como él rubio. Ver a Draco con su hijo y con el suyo propio le hacía estremecer. Y por más que Molly, George y Ron insistieran en que no se podía confiar en Malfoy, Harry nunca se llegó a sentir inseguro con él.

Albus, siempre que veía a Draco gorgojaba de alegría y cuando aprendió hablar decía "io" seguramente aprendió de James que él era el "tío". Una semana antes que Lily naciera Harry estuvo al borde de la muerte nuevamente, más grave que nunca, pero Draco lo volvió ayudar, con libros que nadie conocía y que solo existían en la biblioteca de su mansión. Para el nacimiento de Lily ya Harry estaba un 95% recuperado, y para sorpresa de todos Ginny escogió a Draco como padrino de la niña. Iba en contra de todo lo que usualmente se hacía en el mundo mágico. Lily solo debería tener una madrina, la cual era Luna, pero a Ginny eso no le importó. Sentía que tenía que recompensar a Draco de alguna forma y haciendo parte de la familia de esa manera le pareció lo único lógico. Después de varios gritos por la pelirroja, nadie le llevó la contraria al fin y al cabo una mujer recién parida es de temer y después de Harry, Draco fue el primero en cargarla.

-Bienvenida al mundo, Lily- susurró dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-prometo que tu papá y yo haremos de este mundo un lugar más tranquilo para ti, princesa.

Si Harry no estuviera enamorado de Draco en ese momento seguro que lo estaría. Pensaron que con el nacimiento de Lily romperían esa tonta aventura que tenían, pero en ese momento, Harry se hallaba lejos de dejar a ese rubio. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.


	11. Drabble 11

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*11

-Harry está muerto...

-Potter ha muerto...

-Murió...

-Hemos perdido...

-¡Estás muerto Malfoy!-siseó la voz de Potter.

Draco se despertó con un sonoro jadeó, sentado en la cama. Su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. Los ojos vacíos... El cuerpo inerte... La voz siseante...no de nuevo, no de nuevo.

Harry le abrazó y comenzó a repartir besos por toda su espalda, susurrando "te amo". Usualmente ese le calmaba, pero esta vez le hizo enojar, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y salió de la cama. Harry tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos para no caer, ante el inesperado movimiento.

-¿Draco?

-¿No estás harto de esto? ¿De qué siempre que dormimos juntos tenemos pesadillas?

-Ha sido así siempre Draco. Uno se acostumbra- dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Uno se acostumbra-repitió incrédulo- ¿te acostumbraste? Porque créeme que yo no puedo acostumbrarme a escuchar que estás muerto, a verte inerte en las manos del semigigante…

-No lo llames así-susurró el moreno.

-¡MALDITA SEA HARRY! – Gritó exasperado- maldita sea-volvió a repetir, esta vez en voz baja- ya no puedo más- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Harry salió de la cama y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo. Así se quedaron por varias horas, ninguno diciendo nada, solo abrazados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Escucharon a Toby tocar la puerta y entrar. Ninguno de los dos volteó a mirarle, le escucharon dejar el desayuno en la mesita y retirarse cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Draco fue el primero en moverse, Harry le soltó y en silencio se sentaron a comer.


	12. Drabble 12

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*12

-Si me gustaran los chicos, ¿Te molestaría?-preguntó Albus mientras almorzaban en un café en Diagon.

-¿Por qué abría de molestarme? ¿ Acaso te gusta mi hijo?-preguntó tranquilamente Draco sin mirar a Albus, sabía que su mirada podía llegar a ser intimidante.

-No, no es Scorpius. A él lo quiero como un hermano- contestó tranquilo cortando su pollo.

"Supongo que la historia no se repite" pensó Draco divertido.

-Entonces, no entiendo por qué abría de molestarme.¿Piensas que a tu papá le molestará?-preguntó mirando al moreno con preocupación.

-No, considerando que el tío Charlie es gay, y a él no le importa.

-Pero tú eres su hijo.

-¿Te molestaría a ti?

-Tú no eres mi hijo y yo no soy Harry.-respondió con voz calmada.

Albus lo miró un rato más para después seguir comiendo.

-Es Scorpius ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¿Piensa que me voy a enojar con él?

Albus solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Ya tiene 20 años Albus, puede enamorarse de quien quiera. Si le gustan los chicos, igual, lo voy a querer.

Albus comenzó a toser…. Bastante… ¿Se estaba ahogando? Draco le sirvió un vaso con agua y Albus se lo tomó como rápidamente.

-¿Qué no me estas contando Albus?

-Scorpius está enamorado de mí-dijo rápidamente.

_¡Oh mierda!_

Albus asintió y se percató de que no lo pensó sino que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Y tú lo quieres como un hermano.- el moreno volvió asentir. ¿Por qué todas las relaciones entre un Potter y un Malfoy tenían que ser _tan_ complicadas?- ¿Te gustan los chicos?-Albus asintió- Creo que ambos deberían irse como lo habían planeado a Grecia. No pienses en que él está enamorado de ti Albus, recuerden que ustedes se conocen desde el día en que naciste. Ahora que todo ha sido dicho, ambos entenderán a lo que están destinados. Tal vez él te vuelva a ver como un hermano, o tal vez tú te enamores de él.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Claro que tengo razón. Míranos a tu padre y a mí. Enemigos por 15 años y ahora…

-Amantes por 19- completó Albus mirándolo con seriedad.

La cara de Draco se volvió inexpresiva. Por varios minutos nadie dijo nada.

-Los vi besándose en la boda de James. Lo demás fue atar cabos con Scorpius.

-Albus…

-¿Hasta cuándo?

Draco no respondió, ya que ni él mismo tenía la respuesta.

**TBC...**


	13. Drabble 13

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*13

-¿Esta Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts?-preguntó y Harry sintió un rayo de esperanza-¿Esta mi hijo vivo?

Harry asintió imperceptiblemente, pero ella lo vio.

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó Narcissa-¡mi hijo está muerto!- y rompió en llanto. Harry abrió los ojos asombrado. Los mortifagos estaban a su alrededor junto con Voldemort, pero nadie los estaba mirando a él sino algo a su derecha, Harry volteó la mirada y vio a Draco tirado en el suelo mirándolo con expresión vacía y una piscina de sangre rodeándole. Draco estaba muerto.

-¡NO!-gritó sentándose en la cama, vio los brazos de Draco moverse hacia él y se apartó casi tirándose al suelo. Se sentó en el suelo recostado a la pared y no hizo nada por detener las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

-Harry…-susurró Draco sin moverse de la cama.

-Estoy muy viejo para tener estas pesadillas, estoy muy viejo para esto- se puso de pie y volvió a la cama- estás vivo, estás conmigo- susurró repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de Draco. Se besaron con lentitud, disfrutando del otro. Se tocaron con suavidad e hicieron el amor sin apuro. Harry entró en Draco con tortuosa lentitud, beso cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lo llevó a la cima del placer como siempre.

Recordó que cuando eran jóvenes aprovechaban los almuerzos para ser creativos e inventar nuevas formas de cogerse, antes no era hacer el amor, era sexo puro. Vendas, látigos, poses y artefactos que hacían de sus encuentros las horas más calientes y excitantes de sus vidas. Recordó que después de una peligrosa misión, o una simple misión en la que tenían que entrar en duelo con el criminal, terminaban en el baño de la central de aurores cogiendo, descargando la adrenalina que los tenía sumamente duros.

Ahora, era diferente, sus cuerpos se deslizaban el uno con el otro, buscando a su par, su alma gemela. Ya no hay látigos que no sean la lengua, ya no hay vendas que no sean las manos, ya no hay aparatos, solo erecciones que penetran una y otra vez. Ya no hay misiones ni revolcones rápidos en los baños. Ahora solo hay besos y abrazos en la oficina a altas horas de la noche.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al correrse como siempre hacían.

-Mañana, Lily, cumple 25- dijo Harry acurrucado en los brazos de Draco-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

-¿Y perderme a Ron mirarme mal y murmurar contra mí?- dijo sonreído.


	14. Drabble 14

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*14

-¿Qué se supone que uno hace cuando se retira?-preguntó Harry molesto al Ministro.

-¡Descansar!- contestó este como si le pareciera absurda la pregunta- Harry disfruta de tus hijos y tus nietos. Vamos que ya eres un hombre de 69 años.

-Para el mundo mágico eso es ser aún joven.

-No en la profesión en la que estás tú, y más cuando insistes en ir contra orden y lanzarte a peligrosas misiones- el ministro suspiró. -Tú y Draco están siendo forzados a retirarse, no serás el único, así que no dejes que Malfoy se burle de ti-dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Harry salió dando un portazo, toda esa conversación le parecía absurda. i_Que grandioso regalo de cumpleaños_,/i pensó con sarcasmo.

Draco estaba hablando con Penélope y se callaron abruptamente cuando lo vieron llegar prácticamente echando humos.

-Harry…-dijo Draco, pero la mirada fulminante de su amante lo calló al instante.

-¡Quiere que nos retiremos! ¡Cómo si fuéramos un par de viejos que ya no pueden ni caminar!

-Somos un par de viejos que ya no pueden ni caminar-dijo Draco sonriendo junto con Penélope- tú cojeas y yo ando ayudado con un bastón.

-Vaya, pensé que solo lo usabas porque era el estilo Malfoy- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pasa a tu oficina, hablemos un poco- dijo Draco señalando a la oficina y de repente teniendo un ataque de tos. Harry se acercó a él y le dio palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Ves que si estoy viejo?

-No tenías nada de viejo anoche mientras que me cabalgabas-susurró Harry logrando que a pesar de todo su amante se sonrojara.

Cuando Harry entró a su oficina y la iluminación se conectó varios rostros aparecieron.

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-gritaron varias voces.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le detenía en ese momento. Lo cual era posible, según su jefe por la edad. Sintió a Draco colocar una mano en su espalda.

-No crees que ya es hora de retirarnos-susurró. Al ver la ausencia de Arthur y Molly que hace unos cuando años habían fallecido, pensó que ahora ellos eran los nuevos patriarcas. Lily y Joshua ya tenían 3 hijos, James y Alice tenían 4, Albus y Scorpius habían adoptado un par de gemelos. Todos estaban Fleur y Bill, George y Angelina, Ron y Hermione, Percy y Penélope, Charlie y Jhonny que también habían adoptado. Todos allí estrujados en el pequeño espacio junto con sus propios hijos.

El tiempo había pasado, ahora eran abuelos. Teddy y Victorie ya tenían hijos, terminando Hogwarts. Veía poco a sus propios nietos, por el trabajo y el cansancio que le producía, por sacar tiempo con Draco, tantas cosas. Tal vez si tenían razón.

Harry asintió hacia Draco y les sonrió a todos sus inesperados invitados.

- Vamos a casa, me imagino que Ginny les tiene una gran comida.

Todos gritaron de alegría y poco a poco fueron apareciendo en la casa Potter, los que tenían pequeños bebes o eran menores bajaron hacia las chimeneas. Al final Draco y Harry quedaron solos en la oficina.

-Este será nuestro último año- dijo Harry con firmeza. Draco le sonrió y le beso con lentitud-¿Dónde está Astoria?

-En tu casa, dirigiendo a los elfos, Ginny quería cocinar, pero Astoria la hizo entrar en razón.

-¿Entrar en razón?-preguntó Harry divertido.

-¡Claro! Solo los elfos pueden cocinar para tanta gente. ¡Mira que los Weasley se han procreado en masas!

Harry rió ante eso y le recordó sutilmente que su hijo estaba casado con un Potter-Weasley.

-Pero ante todo es Potter-susurró Draco antes de besarlo-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.


	15. Drabble 15

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*15

El día en que Scorpius y Albus se unieron fue un día lleno de alegría, como lo fue la boda de todos sus primos y hermanos. Ese día Albus se dijo que era su día especial así que haría lo que se le viniera en gana ¡Carajo!

Mandó a llamar a James y Lily. Ambos acudieron con sonrisas amplias pensando que todo el arrebato de Albus era por los nervios.

-Scorpius te ha amado siempre Albus, no estés nervioso-dijo Lily riendo.

-No los llamé por eso-dijo Albus muy serio- tomen asiento- James se sentó frente Albus y Lily a su lado- papá tiene un amante.- Lily jadeó y James frunció el ceño.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos. Cuando Albus sintió que sus hermanos ya habían digerido la noticia continuó.

-Es el tío Draco.-otro jadeó por parte de Lily y James frunció más el ceño.

-¿Desde cuándo?-dijo James enojado.

-Desde antes que naciera Lily.

Otro silencio. James miraba al vacío, Lily al suelo y Albus a sus hermanos. Tocaron la puerta.

Harry Potter entró a la habitación.

-¿Listo Albus?-preguntó Harry sonreído.

-Ahora sí-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Todos salieron de la habitación, ninguno dijo nada más con respecto al tema.

**TBC…**


	16. Drabble 16

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*16

Cuando Remus nació, James pensó que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. La abuela Molly lloraba encantada junto con su mamá. Albus y Scorpius habían llegado después de largas horas de viaje desde Grecia. Lily había llegado con su novio, el cual aún no le caía bien, pero ese día no importaba.

Cuando su padre llegó junto con el tío Draco, todos estaban afuera en la sala de espera. Alicia dormía y James sostenía a un Remus dormido. Draco sostuvo a Remus y lo meció con suavidad susurrándole cosas, Harry abrazó a James y le felicitó, para luego acercarse a Draco y le abrazó por la espalda, susurrando también cosas a Remus.

James se sentó y se le quedó mirando. Recordando que hace muchos años así mismo habían hecho con Lily.

Desde que Albus les había contado lo de su padre y el tío Draco, James se sintió tan confundido. Poco a poco recuerdos de su infancia se colaban en su mente como haciéndole ver que era cierto, siempre había sido así solo que él no había querido darse cuenta. No le molesto. Pero ahora que los veía juntos con Remus en sus brazos, sintió una infinita tristeza por ambos. Los quería, los quería bastante y se notaba, si eras buen observador, el amor que se tenían entre ellos. Era tan triste saber que habían pasado tantos años de su vida ocultando su amor.

Su papá amaba a su mamá, lo sabía, pero era claro que el amor que su padre le tenía al tío Draco era diferente. Era el tipo de amor que se desborda y te vuelve loco, que te aprisiona y te vuelve libre, era el amor que nunca muere y que te hace fuerte, que te hace…._ Inmortal._

¿Hasta cuándo estarían ellos dos dispuestos a seguir con eso?

**TBC...**


	17. Drabble 17

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*17

No recordaba donde lo había leído, pero nunca se le olvido que en otro idioma _Helmy_ significaba "perla". Le gusto y se dijo que cuando tuviera una hija, la llamaría así.

Cuando su padrino fue a visitarla al hospital, Lily se llenó de alegría. Hasta que vio a su padre llegar tras él. No estaba enojado con ellos. No les reprochaba ni nada por el estilo. Ya ella era una mujer, no una niña. Habían decido, haciendo un pacto de hermanos, que no le dirían nada a nadie. Su padre y padrino eran hombres mayores que habían escogido la vida que llevaban. Nunca les faltó nada, Harry siempre estuvo allí con ellos y Draco jamás los decepcionó.

Hace varios años atrás James le había confesado como se sintió el día en que nació Remus, y luego cuando nació Sirius, la tristeza que le embargo saber que su padre y Draco tenían tantos años juntos sin estarlo en verdad.

Ella no quiso entenderlo. Ellos se lo buscaron. Esa era la vida que su padre y su padrino habían escogido. Vivir en secreto. Vivir una doble vida.

No fue hasta que Helmy estuvo en brazos de Draco y Harry tras él cantándole una canción de cuna que entendió a James. Los amaba, porque ambos habían estado en su vida desde antes que ella naciera. Año tras año, juntos, compartiendo experiencias. Su cumpleaños, cuando entro a Hogwarts, su primer paseo a Hogsmeade, su primer novio, su primera decepción romántica, su graduación, su primer trabajo, su prometido, su boda, su embarazo y ahora el nacimiento de su hija. Lily amaba a su padre, amaba a su padrino. Y ellos se amaban. Se amaban en secreto, se amaban a escondidas. Nunca tomados de la mano en público, nunca pudieron celebrar aniversarios juntos con toda la familia sintiéndose feliz por ellos, o llegar a criar a un hijo juntos. Siempre como amigos, siempre como "compadres". Nunca como pareja.

No les dijo nada, fingió dormir para que ellos tuvieran más intimidad en este momento que para ellos, seguro era uno de los más felices de sus vidas como pareja, en secreto.


	18. Drabble 18

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PERLA!

Antepenultimo capitulo...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*18

La fiesta fue extenuante, pero divertida. Poco a poco fueron llegando colegas y amigos. Durante el brindis, Harry entre risas y broma anunció que Draco y él estaban por retirarse de sus puestos de Aurores. Neville les gritó que ya era hora y que necesitaban profesores en Hogwarts. La idea no les pareció tan mal. Después de todo a Harry le gustaba enseñar.

Comieron hasta hartarse, bebieron y rieron. Los niños corrían, los más grandecitos jugaban al Quidditch, los adultos conversaban tópicos serios, absurdos o simplemente bromeaban. Otros contaban anécdotas de Harry en sus "años mozos" decían. Y entre todo eso aún así Harry y Draco se lograron escapar por una media hora y hacer el amor. Casi se le podía llamar rapidito, pero sus rapiditos ya no eran tan rápidos.

Al final del día la gente se despidió, varios con niños dormidos en sus brazos. Otros algo pasaditos de copas. Los elfos de los Malfoy's se encargaron de dejar todo impecable. Sus hijos se fueron a sus respectivas casas quedando solamente Harry y Ginny sentados en unas mecedoras en el patio mirando al cielo estrellado con tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos.

-Han pasado tantos años Harry, tantas cosas-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Harry asintió. Y tuvo un rápido flashback de la sucesión de su vida, desde aquella vez que había llegado la primera carta de Hogwarts y que nunca llegó a leer por culpa de Vernon hasta esa mañana cuando había amanecido en brazos de Draco después de una larga noche de placer celebrando su cumpleaños.

-¿No crees que ya es hora?-preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-He comprado una cabaña al sur de Francia. La compre hace años, y poco a poco la he acomodado, tiene un gran patio, ya sabes para que los nietos jueguen, tiene una amplia cocina, habitaciones para 7. Tiene un invernadero. Es hermosa, Harry-comentaba con voz risueña- lo mejor de todo es que Astoria compró una al lado de la mía, ella es más ostentosa así que tiene 10 recámaras. Supongo que cuando Albus y Scorpius nos visiten ellos irán a dormir a la cabaña de Astoria.

Harry sonrió, pensando que era lindo que ambas pensaran en momentos más tranquilo, seguro previendo el retiro de sus esposos de la carrera de aurores. Ginny frunció el ceño y eso le preocupó un poco.

-Cuando dije_ nos_ visiten me refería Astoria y a mí.

Harry parecía entender. El futuro de las mujeres no incluía a sus esposos. Así que había llegado la hora. Bueno al menos Ginny estaba hablando más calmada de lo que jamás se imaginó.

-Al principio lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Pero te había salvado la vida y la mía también aquella noche que nos atacaron aquí cuando James tenía dos años. Él quedo bastante lastimado sabes, cortes en la pierna y la espalda. No dijo nada, aún así se quedo cuidando de James. Pero cada vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de tus labios, lo odiaba de nuevo. Era absurdo, ustedes no tenían nada en aquellos momentos.

Soltó una risilla y Harry la miró preocupado.

-Cuando te salvó la vida nuevamente justo a tiempo para el nacimiento de Lily, lo vi en sus ojos, en su preocupación, en su desvelo buscando como ayudarte. Supe que él te amaba, y que era un amor que difícilmente se podía ir en contra. Pero nosotros éramos una familia, con una hija en camino. No podía renunciar a eso, pero le debía tanto a él.

Harry asintió comprendiendo sus palabras. Ginny lo había sabido desde siempre, incluso desde antes que algo realmente pasara entre ellos y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto de la forma en que ella pensó era mejor para todos. Incluir a Draco permanentemente en sus vidas, asegurándose así que Harry nunca la dejaría ni a ella ni a sus hijos. Y a la vez que Draco por respeto jamás hiciera a Harry escoger entre él o ellos. Aunque era obvio que en aquello tiempo Draco saldría perdiendo.

-Cuando Albus y Scorpius se fueron a Grecia, Astoria y yo lo hablamos. No fue una conversación fácil, creo que en el fondo el amorío de ustedes dos hacía que ella y yo nos odiáramos en vez de odiarlos a ustedes. Ya sabes cosas de mujeres, pensar que si la otra hiciera las cosas mejores esto no estaría pasando.

Harry colocó una mano en su hombro, haciéndole ver sin palabras que la culpa nunca fue de ella. Ella le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé. Y ella también. Conseguimos un terreno, y comenzamos la construcción de la casa. Luego las decoramos y cada vez que se iban de viaje nos íbamos a las cabañas y nos sentamos junto a la chimenea a chismorrear sobre ustedes- confesó con diversión.

El Auror estaba francamente sorprendido. Si él pensaba que era bueno ocultando cosas, su esposa al parecer le gana.

-Creemos, Astoria y yo, que ahora que se van a retirar del puesto de Aurores, es hora de que todos vivamos finalmente libres. No más secretos Harry. No más relaciones a escondidas. No más sometimientos por el bien de la familia. Ya es hora.

Harry asintió y se puso en pie, le tendió la mano a Ginny, quien la aceptó con una sonrísa triste. El auror hizo un movimiento de varita y una suave música comenzó a sonar. Era la de su baile de bodas. Harry la tomó por la cintura, recostó su mejilla contra la de ella y lentamente se movieron a través de la grama. Ginny sonreía, pero sus lágrimas mojaban el rostro de Harry. Los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ginny había sido la esposa abnegada, la amante complaciente, la madre perfecta, la mejor amiga.

-Cuando nos casamos, siempre pensé que envejeceríamos juntos, con muchos nietos corriendo y jugando en nuestro patio. Supongo que no me equivoqué- susurró Harry

Ginny apartó su rostro y le secó las lágrimas a Harry con el dorso de sus manos. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían escurrido de sus ojos.

-No, supongo que no te equivocaste- dijo ella con una suave sonrisa para luego plantar un casto beso en sus labios.


	19. Drabble 19

Último capitulo. Ha sido divertido y dramatico escribir estos drabbles, se que estaba lleno de angs y drama, así que agradezco a todas por leer hasta el final.

Besos y mil gracias por sus comentarios!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*19

-¿Te sorprende?- preguntó Draco sonreído.

-La verdad es que sí. Yo hablo por mí. Sé que no tomo ninguna poción ni nada parecido, pero ¿tú qué?- dijo meneando su trasero desde su pose de cuatro en la cama.

Draco se acomodó tras él y rozó su erección contra la entrada de Harry.

-Mi deseo por ti es lo único que hace que se me pare. ¿Y a ti?- dijo penetrándolo lentamente.

Harry gimió perezosamente.

-También, solo tú, siempre tú.

Hicieron el amor, así, aunque después tuvieran que parar y Harry acostarse boca arriba por qué no soportaba mucho estar en cuatro. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cúspide ambos gritaron. Y al recuperar un poco la respiración se besaron con pasión.

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo hacíamos contra la pared?

-¿Quieres hacerlo contra la pared?-preguntó Draco algo somnoliento.

-No creo que se me vaya a parar hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas-dijo Harry riendo.

-Aún somos jóvenes- dijo Draco riendo también con él.

-Claro, 78 años, estamos en la flor de la vida.- respondió con gracia- anda durmamos que mañana hay que dar clases.

Se abrazaron como siempre lo hacían, bajo las sábanas. Esta vez sin miedo al sueño. Porque desde aquella noche en que Astoria y Ginny habían hablado con sus esposos, las pesadillas no volvieron aparecer. Finalmente, eran libres. Harry no había muerto, Voldemort estaba equivocado, Harry estaba allí con él, para siempre. Y Harry no era un mentiroso, Draco si estaba con vida en el castillo. No en un charco de sangre sino allí con él entre sus brazos, bajos las sábanas.

_**Fin**_

**Notas finales:**

**Nuevamente felicidades Perla! Gracias por estar en nuestras vidas y darnos tanto! Aquí tienes a una gran fan de tu trabajo... Espero que tengas un gran día y que la rumba sea grande! Besotes y te deseo lo mejor del mundo!**

Krispy


End file.
